Bendy's New Tapping Shoes!
by Dalse
Summary: Joey Drew draws new tapping shoes for Bendy. It does not go well. Oneshot.


**Bendy's new tapping shoes!**

Joey watches proudly his son , Bendy the Dancing Demon , while holding a ink pen and a black book with a red pentagram on it's cover.

" No need for knockoffs! " Joey exclaims. " I have drawn these new tapping shoes while you are sleeping just for you! "

Bendy huffs and taps , but the sound draws the small demon's attention making him tap once more. Smiling wider , he starts tap dancing on the spot , making the two clap hands hands together.

" Awesome! " Bendy says while running his hand across his shoe. " I am going to make a killing in this show with these! " And he does a small jump and faces his dad. "Thanks , Joey!"

Joey hugs his book and his small blue eyes behind his square glasses starts to tear up.

"I can't believe that phrase is not said as a derogatory term..." Joey whispers happily to himself .

Tonight , the theater fills with people all around the city to watch Bendy , The Dancing Demon , itself! The public watches in awe as the real life cartoon tap dances in a way that is out of this world!

" That is really a something! " Henry says while smiling and crossing his arms at the far left of the stage , out of the public's eyes.

" Our son , Henry. " Joey holds Henry's shoulder and tugs the fabric of the clothing. " I am so proud! " Joey says while covering his mouth.

Henry lifts a eyebrow , contorts his lower lip and pokes the highly emotional man's hand.

"Joey , you are hurting my shoulder and being weird again." He whispers , and Joey quickly lifts the his own holding hand to his neck , smiling in embarrassment.

Bendy's eyes get smaller when his lower and upper body parts starts to lean in different positions while dancing.

"Jo, Joey!" Bendy says reluctanly while looking at Joey's direction and noticing his tap dancing starts increasing it's speed. " I can't control them!"

The crowd looks and talks among themselves while the small demon taps on the speed of a machine gun while running around in circles on the stage and Joey's forehead starts to sweat while biting his nauls.

"Joey." Henry says while looking at the eyes of the owner of the name.

" Lo , Look !" Joey stutters while pointing using his hand at the crowd. " The , they think it is part of the show! "

Bendy falls on his butt , legs still making the dancing motions until the shoes jump away from his legs and starts dancing by itself. Now it's owner gasps and look at his leg stumps.  
To make everything worse , the shoes starts to grow in size , reptllian fingers snapping out of the shoes , making the crowd run away and scream in panic. Joey freezes while the monster feet that takes half of the stage starts to stomp everything on it's tap dancing madness.

"My , my spell book!" Joey stutters loudly turns and runs to a long table , but the book is not there. "Henry! My spell book!" Joey frantically looks around , but no sign of his friend. Coming back at the stage , he could see Henry with the book , looking both at it and the mad tapdancing monster feet stomping the theater's many chairs. Bendy is lying besides Henry.

"This is a stupid idea!" Bendy screams. " Hella cool , but still stupid!"

Henry looks down to Bendy , shrugs , and looks back to the theater destroyer and holds open the book facing it. He runs to the stage's edge , then jumps high at the monster's direction while lifting the book high and on it's way down he slams the open book at it's achilles heel! The book starts sucking the feet on high speed , Henry starts to float in place , dust and chair pieces fly around on circles while the magic makes it work. When the godzilla's feet fully dissapears inside the book , everything falls down , including Henry , on the messy and destroyed floor.

"You did it , my old friend!" Joey says when arriving while watching Henry slowly getting up with grunts of pain. " How did you know how to dispel it?" Joey asks , while holding his own hand.

"Guess." Henry huffs and throws the book to Joey , this one catching it clumsily , and walks away hunching.

Joey just looks at his friend going away , and then to Bendy , who is at the edge of the stage , his "hairline" heavily creased.

"Thanks , Joey." Bendy says in disdain , spits and walks , while handstanding , away.

Joey looks all around the destruction of the place. And thinks how much money he would have to spend for property and moral damages , and how to solve hurt feelings from his friends.  
Joey's mind lightbulb lightens up , making him smile. And so he opens his spellbook once again...


End file.
